vermoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Raitetsu
"Fear me not, for I am your guardian, your power and your guide. I am the Silver Tiger, master of the silver thunderbolt and the iron will. You are the shooting star of my homeland. You must help me." ''- Quest for the Silver Tiger '' Raitetsu, or the Silver Tiger, is one of the four ministers loyal to Queen Frasinella in the Vermonia series. The power/elements he wields is thunder/lightning and metal. He is connected to is Doug , who shares his power. He is featured on the cover of Vermonia Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger ''' Appearance '''Regular form: Raitetsu is of a strong human build with a tiger-like face along with his entire body covered in a white fur and black stripes. His hair is silver and has tiger-like ears on each side of his head. Raitetsu also has a striped tail in this form. He wears a white cloak with shoulder plated armor and a green side fastened skirt-like piece on his lower body. First form: Raitetsu's first form is of a large Silver Tiger with pointed ears and black stripes. He has large teeth like a sabre-toothed cat and has a large silver horn coming out of his forehead. Responsibilities Raitetsu was one of the ministers under the ruling of Queen Frasinella. He served Boros along with Suzaku, Suiran and Ruka. After the destruction of Vermonia, he was instructed by the Queen to take on his first form and travel to the Turtle Realm. He was the first guardian to meet his vera of Vermonia, Doug. Powers and Abilities Raitetsu is the "master of the silver thunderbolt and the iron will". He is able to throw thunder and lightning along with the ability to melt metal to transform into other objects or stronger weapons. Raitetsu gives Doug the power of levitation by surrounding the object in a lightning-like aura. This is used on both Doug's skateboard for transport and to move weapons in battle. Imprisonment Raitetsu was imprisoned by Uro in the hidden underground Mirror Shrine. Doug was able to discover it by following his Pledge of Raitetsu to the Valley of Nagoub by following the dry riverbed of Neetah from the Potonawi village in Book Two. Character Items Raitetsu's messenger spirit gave Doug the ‘Pledge of Raitetsu’ through a dream. Using this, Doug was able to rescue him and complete the circle of power. In Book Two, Doug recieved a pair of rokoloi which Raitetsu created from from the mirrors in his shrine prison. The rokoloi can contact one another which came in use when the groups separated a number of times thoughout the series. Trivia The Vermonia series is under Ray-Raitetsu Media, which may relate to the name of this character. At the 2014 C2E2 Convention in Chicago, Vermonia were giving away exclusive Raitetsu plush toys to the winners of the daily raffle. In Japanese, Rai means lightening and Tetsu means it on. Ah yes, the silver tiger, Lighteningiron Appearances (Regarding actual character appearance and not Doug using the power form) Book One: Quest for the Silver Tiger '(character debut) '''Book Two: Call of the Winged Panther ' '''Book Three: Release of the Red Pheonix 'Book Four: The Rukan Prophecy '(mentioned only) 'Book Five: The Warriors' Trial '(mentioned only) 'Book Six: To the Pillar of Wind '(mentioned only) 'Book Seven: Battle for the Turtle Realm '(mentioned only) Category:Character